The main objective of this study is to assess salivary cortisol at baseline and in response to low dose dexamethasone (DST) in adolescents with a diagnosis of Post Traumatic Stress Disorder (PTSD) compared to 1) adolescents with histories of trauma who do not meet diagnostic criteria for PTSD 2) a control group of healthy adolescents from a medical clinic serving the same community.